Toe the Line Ch 4
by ICarryYourHeart16
Summary: Alternate "M" rated version of Chapter 4 for my story Toe the Line.


Music blended with the voices that drifted through the air. Harvey stood observing the crowd, scanning the people for a glimpse of red hair. He started towards a redhead in black, but stopped when she turned and he realized it was someone else. They hadn't spoken since he'd kissed her in his office last night. His finger had hovered over the dial button on his phone more times than he could count today, but he always ended up slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"You have got to taste these crab things, they're delicious." Mike said from behind Harvey.

Harvey turned to see Mike holding a handful of crab canapés and shoving one in his mouth. Mike offered him one and Harvey grimaced.

"You look like an animal, put those down." He said, frowning at Mike who was stuffing another canapé into his mouth.

"They're amazing." Mike said around a mouthful of food and offered one to Harvey again.

"Come on Harvey; don't be afraid to love it."

Harvey's retort slid off his tongue as Donna appeared at the door. She actually glowed, he thought as he watched her pass through the crowd talking to Rachel. She'd pinned her hair up in some sort of complicated curling mass with tendrils hanging loose to frame her face. The dress clung to her body in a shower of sparkling peach.

Mike watched Harvey go slack jawed and looked around in confusion. He spotted the women at the same time and though he took a quick moment to appreciate Donna, he had eyes only for Rachel.

Harvey left Mike standing with his mouth agape and approached Donna

"You look incredible." He said as he came closer, noticing the stares of men around the room. The possessiveness he felt was pushed away almost as soon as it came.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She retorted

"We should talk." Harvey said after a moment of silence. Donna looked at him and sighed.

"There isn't really anything else to discuss."

Harvey's eyes narrowed and he leaned in,

"You're the one who always wants to talk about everything and now all of a sudden you have nothing to say?"

Donna pursed her lips and glanced back at Rachel who was deep in conversation with a fellow paralegal. Mike was hovering behind her and Donna shook her head. Men really were all idiots.

"Fine," She snapped and grabbed him by the arm pulling him through the crowd. They stopped in a corner slightly hidden from curious glances.

"What exactly do you want to talk about Harvey?"

Harvey gave her a look "Donna, you-"

"Yes Harvey we kissed, it was a mistake and I left. What else is there?" Her eyes met his and held in a challenge.

"Are we… Is this going to be okay?" He asked, looking carefully at her. Donna's gaze met his straight on and betrayed nothing.

"We kissed, I left you in weak-kneed puddle on the floor." Donna shrugged her shoulders and gave him a cocky grin. "I'm fine if you're fine."

"I'm fine." Harvey said then narrowed his eyes at her "and I was not weak at the knees."

Donna laughed "Please, you were trembling like a schoolgirl."

Harvey shook his head. "The size of your ego is alarming."

Donna smiled at him "you've got mingling to do." She glanced at Mike who seemed to be stuttering something at Rachel. "Oh and you might want to peel your associates' tongue off the ground, he's drooling all over Rachel." Donna gestured to the pair.

"He has no pride," Harvey said before going to rescue Mike.

* * *

Donna watched him go and gave herself a congratulatory pat on the back. All this being in love with Harvey business was just a fluke. It was easy to get confused when everyone kept asking you if you were in love with your boss. She watched with a laugh as Harvey dragged Mike away from Rachel who was glowing with pleasure. Her eyes met Rachel's across the room and she winked. Rachel grinned and turned to the man standing beside her who was every bit as besotted as Mike was.

"Donna, wow" Louis breathed from behind her.

"Louis," Donna said with genuine pleasure.

"You look exquisite, a siren in a crowd of sea hags."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," She said with a laugh, thanking the waiter who handed her a glass of champagne.

Louis waved the waiter off and turned his attention back to Donna.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" He bowed low and Donna smiled at his exaggerated manners.

"I don't know Louis," She looked warily at the small knot of people dancing to the classical jazz band.

"I won't take no for an answer."

Donna shrugged and let him take her hand.

"Of course Louis, I would be honored." She gave a small curtsy and laughed at his delighted look.

He pulled her to the dance floor and she was surprised that Louis was quite agile. He made her laugh when he dipped her and she found she quite enjoyed his company.

"May I cut in?" The voice belonged to a handsome man with a voice smooth as honey.

Louis handed her over and Donna found herself being guided along in the arms of a very attractive stranger.

"Todd," he said with a charming smile

"Donna"

"Donna, may I say that you are by far one of the most beautiful women I've had the chance to meet?"

Donna met his eyes and appreciated the slow burn of attraction reflected in his "You may," she said with a cheeky grin.

She wasn't aware of Harvey's dark gaze as he observed them.

"What firm are you with?" Todd asked,

"Pearson Har… Pearson." Donna finished awkwardly.

"Ah, I heard about the split, seems like you guys are doing well enough without the other half." Todd said moving them in a slow turn.

"You're not one of Hardman's spies are you?"

Todd grinned and his hand slid along her back.

"I'd like to think I would be a lot less nervous around beautiful women if I was."

Donna smiled at his easy charm.

"I need some food, the champagne is making my head woozy," she said stepping back from him.

Todd slid a hand around her waist and leaned towards her. "No that would be me."

Donna laughed and allowed him to lead her to one of the tables holding hors-de-oeuvres.

* * *

Harvey watched with building irritation as Donna danced with another man. His attention was never far from her as he mixed and mingled with different guests. It usually didn't bother him if someone else showed interest in Donna; he never cared if she showed interest back. It never made him feel possessive like this. Harvey frowned as he watched Donna being led away by the man she'd been dancing with, his hand resting at her waist.

"You know you could at least try to smile."

Harvey looked up to see Jessica giving him a stern look.

"I'll smile when I don't have to answer anymore badly disguised questions about how the firm is holding up."

Jessica shook her head and looked out over the crowd.

"We've fended off attacks, we'll do it again." She murmured, taking a sip of champagne. When Harvey didn't answer she glanced at him. His mouth was set in a grim line and he was staring at something across the room. She followed his gaze and saw Donna talking with another man, they were standing close and the man was touching her arm.

A knowing smile curved her lips and she cleared her throat.

"Donna looks gorgeous; I'll have to ask her where she found her dress."

Harvey merely grunted and swirled the scotch in his glass slowly.

"Rein it in," Jessica warned, giving Harvey a meaningful look, "I can't have you off your game." She left him and pasted a smile on her face as she greeted a group of investors.

Harvey scoffed at Jessica's warning and turned back to glare in Donna's direction. She was gone. He took a step forward and stopped. Jessica was right; he needed to rein it in. This thing with Donna was a distraction, and he couldn't afford distractions right now. It was natural for them to cross the line sometimes, he thought. They were attractive people working in close proximity, they had a history. Donna was fine, and he needed to be fine too. He couldn't keep thinking about the kiss and expect to be fine. It was like biting down on a live wire and though he would die before admitting it to Donna, he had been just a little weak in the knees when she'd walked away.

"Why does that asshole think he has the right to paw at her like that?" Mike growled next to him.

Harvey looked at Mike in shock before realizing his gaze was trained on Rachel who was talking to one of the associates.

"Leave it alone." Harvey warned, doing a quick scan of the crowd again. Where the hell was Donna?  
"Yeah, like you left Donna alone?" Mike snapped, glaring accusingly at Harvey.

Harvey's eyes snapped coldly to Mike's.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I'm not blind Harvey; anyone –"

"Drop it." Harvey warned, stepping closer to Mike, his gaze threatening.

"Whatever goes on between Donna and I, that's off limits to you."

Mike's gaze was mutinous "Funny, you sure had a hell of a lot to say about me and Rachel."

* * *

Donna walked with Todd as he led her to the closed off patio where an indoor garden held stone seats and small fountains. He handed her a drink and she listened halfheartedly to his story about one of his first cases as an associate at the law offices of John Nicholson and Associates. Guilt was nibbling at her and she tried to push it away. There was no reason to feel guilty, Harvey didn't want anything from her, and she should be enjoying the company of the man currently interested in her. Donna wasn't prepared for Todd to kiss her, so when he did she tensed for a moment, struck immobile before pulling away apologetically.

"I'm sorry, this is moving a little fast for me," Donna stood up and set her drink on the table.

Todd stood as well and looked genuinely sorry. "God I'm sorry, I usually don't kiss a woman barely an hour after I've met her. Guess I was caught under your spell," he said playfully.

Donna tried not to pull a face at the sentiment and managed to smile back at him.

"It's okay, I should go." She said, and walked away before he could say anything else.

Donna walked briskly back into the ballroom and was just about to find Rachel and tell her she was leaving when she saw Harvey. Their gazes locked and she felt her heart give an unsteady kick and a flutter. He walked towards her and she remained where she was, unable to move. She cursed herself for allowing Harvey to have this pull on her. She was a strong independent woman dammit, and she wasn't supposed to go all fluttery and weak at the knees like a young girl with a crush.

"Where were you?" Harvey asked, and Donna felt a tiny curl of guilt.

"I was with Todd," Donna said, crossing her arms in a sad attempt to shield herself from him. Harvey's eyes flicked behind her and Donna resisted the urge to turn.

"Seems nice," sarcasm dripped from his words

"He was," Donna said flippantly "great dancer," she added, conveniently forgetting he'd stepped on her feet twice.

Harvey shrugged and Donna sighed irritably.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just he seemed…" Harvey trailed off, looking meaningfully at Donna.

"He seemed what?" Donna asked, cocking a hip and raising an eyebrow "Charming? I know you're not familiar with the concept."

"I'm charming," Harvey said indignantly glancing back at Todd who was looking curiously at the two of them.

Donna snorted and made to brush past him.

"Yeah, when you want something," she tossed back at him. She never expected him to grab her hand. The gesture was strangely intimate for them, and she paused to look down at their joined hands. He was watching her when she looked back at him.

"I want this dance," he said, gesturing to the dance floor.  
Donna's heart fluttered again and she clenched her jaw. She was so damn tired of feeling so out of control. Her whole life had been a series of neatly planned events and organized spaces. This, this thing was a rolling mass of emotions and desires and it left her feeling scattered. She didn't want it.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said tugging her hand free.

"Why, are you not over the kiss yet?" his eyes lit with a dare.

"What kiss? Oh," she said, her lips quirking with humor "please"

"Prove it," Harvey said, holding his hand out.

"Fine," Donna said, putting her hand in his. Harvey's fingers closed around her hand, warm and solid. It was an anchor in a whirlwind of unsteady emotions.

She was a little breathless as he spun her quickly before settling her in his arms. Harvey always went balls to the wall or nothing at all, she thought.

"That was maybe a little charming." She decided.

"That was a great move, you were practically swooning." Harvey said, allowing his fingers to trail onto the skin where the dress opened at her back. She tried to ignore it, but as his fingers moved slowly in a gentle caress she felt a small tremble travel along her spine. She knew he felt it too because he was grinning down at her in that infuriatingly cocky way of his.

Because Donna could never resist a challenge she slid the hand resting on his shoulder to his neck and let her fingers brush gently behind his ear and into the hair on the back of his head.

His eyes darkened and the hand at the back of her dress fisted in the fabric and brought her snug against him. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest and couldn't resist the final jab.

"Problem?" She asked sweetly.

His gaze dropped to her mouth and she had a feeling he was about to let her know just how much of a problem it was.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Jessica's voice was like a splash of cold water and Donna eased out of Harvey's arms. She smiled tightly at Jessica before hurrying to get her coat. These were the kinds of things that got her and Harvey in trouble. That love of verbal sparring that could so easily shift into something more.

Donna glanced back once more at Harvey before handing her ticket to the coat attendant. He was frowning at Jessica, but then his eyes met hers. A thousand unspoken words passed between them and she lifted her hand in a small wave. He nodded and she turned to go home, grateful that the flurry of emotions raging inside her had finally settled. She didn't dwell on how oddly empty it felt to be back to normal.

* * *

Harvey stared after Donna as she walked away and Jessica squeezed his arm.

"Cut it out," she warned.

Harvey shifted his gaze back to her, "cut what out?"

"Are you ready to open that can of worms?" She asked, piercing him with a look.

"What can of worms?" His face was an emotionless mask.

"Quit playing dumb Harvey you know what I mean. Do you really think that messing with what you and Donna have right now is the best idea? You have a lot on your plate; this is a distraction you cannot afford."

"Okay, first of all, Donna is none of your business; second, Donna is not a _distraction_, she is…_" _He trailed off, shaking his head.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, looking at him for a long moment. "Walk with me." She said.

Harvey released her with an irritated sigh and walked with her to the enclosed patios.

"I don't know what has been going on between the two of you lately, but I remember the last time you crossed the line between professional and personal. It almost destroyed your professional relationship. Normally I wouldn't care, but you can't seem to function without her, so ask yourself this Harvey. Are you willing to throw all that away for one night?"

Harvey's shoulders stiffened and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"As I said, it's none of your damn business."

"It is every bit my damn business. I need you Harvey; I cannot have you distracted right now. Any other time I would have let the chips fall as they may, but right now somebody needs to talk some sense into you. Part of the reason you're great is because of that woman, don't screw it up." She looked at him and he swore he saw a glimmer of regret. "I like her Harvey, and I know how much she means to you." Jessica turned and left him to stew in his own thoughts.

Harvey stood only for a moment looking after Jessica before he called Ray.

He was tired of dancing around the situation. It was about time they faced this thing between them head on. Twelve years of swerving and avoiding was too long.

* * *

Harvey walked the steps to her apartment and rapped twice on the door. It swung open and Donna looked up at him in utter surprise.

Her hair hung loose around her face and he could tell by the way her dress pooled at her feet that she must have taken off her heels.

"Harvey?"

"I'm not over it." He said

Donna nodded and stepped back wordlessly, inviting him inside. She closed the door behind him slowly and turned to face him.

"Maybe you should get over it."

"Are you?"  
"I could, if you would just give me a damn chance."

Harvey growled in frustration and paced the length of her apartment.

"What, so we can dance around this thing for another five years? Until it happens again? We need to talk about this Donna."

"You avoid talking about your feelings at all costs and now all of a sudden you're freakin' Oprah?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"You're the one always prying and prodding into my personal life and now when it concerns you, all you want to do is sweep it under the rug."

Donna looked at him from across the room.

"You're right," she shrugged "I don't know how to handle it," she admitted.

Harvey stepped closer to her.

"I care about you," he waited for her to look at him "you must know that."

"Of course I do," she said, holding his gaze.

"I don't want anything to change; I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm not leaving Harvey." Donna said, stepping back.

Harvey nodded and walked to the door, opening it.

"So we set rules again," he said, stopping in the doorway. "No time outside of work."

"No lingering glances, I see you checking out my ass." Donna said with a smile.

"No touching."

"That was you this time," Donna said.

"No low cut dresses." Harvey said with pointed look

"No well cut suits," she replied

"That's not an option."

"Fine, but you burn the red tie."

"The red tie?" he asked quizzically

"The one you wore when you kissed me."

"Okay," He said

"Okay" she repeated.

Their gazes locked and Harvey swallowed hard. He wavered only a moment before shutting the door again and reaching for Donna. He crushed his mouth to hers and savored in her gasp of pleasure. He pushed her against the door, holding her there with his body as he assaulted her mouth. He slipped out of his jacket and tossed it carelessly somewhere behind him. Donna's deft fingers attacked his bowtie with relish, loosening it quickly before unbuttoning his shirt. Harvey pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the general direction of his jacket. He fiddled with the back of her dress looking for the zipper and contemplated just ripping the thing off when Donna jumped back.

"Oh no you don't this dress cost over eight thousand dollars." She said struggling for a moment before he heard the zipper. The dress slid off and landed in a shimmering pile at her feet. He looked at her in pure male appreciation as she stood before him, red hair glowing and loose, white lace making her look both innocent and utterly sexy.

"I know," she said with smile of pure satisfaction.

Harvey grinned and grabbed her, covering his mouth with hers again.

"Bed," he mumbled, maneuvering her to the bedroom. She tore her mouth from his and tried to struggle away.

"Wait I should hang that." She said, looking back at the dress.

"Leave it," Harvey demanded, walking her back into the bedroom and pushing her onto the bed.

He slipped out of his pants and shoes before covering his body with hers again. She moved against him, hooking a leg around his waist to press him directly against her. He groaned and pressed his mouth against the side of her neck as she rolled her hips against him. She gave a sharp gasp of pleasure as he closed his mouth over her breast and her hand trailed into his hair and fisted there.

"I can't wait Harvey," she gasped as he ground against her, his mouth pleasuring her breast while his thumb traced the opposite.

"You always were impatient," he mumbled not making a move to appease her.

Her hand closed around him and squeezed and he gasped out a breath.

"Okay, no playing dirty." He said pinning her hands above her head.

"What, you can't take it?" Donna challenged, her eyes dark and aroused.

"No," Harvey said lowering his head to kiss her again, gently this time. Her eyes were unreadable as he lifted his head again. He slid into her slowly, and something inside him shifted. He covered her mouth with his and moved against her, swallowing her moans of pleasure. They made love the way they worked together. A give and take, each anticipating the other's needs while discovering new ways to make the other tremble. She arched her back in that final peak of pleasure moments before he collapsed against her, spent. They lay that way for a long time before he rolled to the side, bringing her tight against him.

"I'm not really a cuddler," Donna mumbled sleepily against his shoulder.

"Shut up," Harvey said before brushing his lips against her hair.


End file.
